Harry Potter and the Saviours of Hogwarts
by princess-serine
Summary: When all hope is lost, a force from a different timeline appears before Harry in the hopes that they can help him to save his world from Voldemort. Will Harry accept their help? Who are the Saviours? Manipulative Dumbledore and Weasleys.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Time seemed to slow to a crawling pace as the battered and bloody redhead watched their saviour fall. Her heart beat rang loudly in her ears and her eyes stung from the smoke and tears she held back. She felt the air leave her lungs and saw the earth coming towards her as the putrid green light flew through the space her head had just vacated. Turning her head to the left she saw her saviour; a small blonde girl of her own age, as bloody and bruised as herself. The blonde's amber eyes were fixed on the battle in front of her and as their last saviour's body fell to the blood stained ground, they knew the battle was lost. Both girls pushed themselves up, their muscles tired and their bodies sore. They turned towards the ruins of the once great castle and forced themselves into a run.

The sound of clashing metal was drowned out by the noise of the battlefield. All around them the stench of death and decay hung thick in the air and the sounds of the dying was deafening. The teen felt the shift in the air and rolled to her left before the club could deliver its finishing blow. She blew a strand of long black hair from her face and jumped to her feet just in time to dodge another swing from the giant's weapon. The raven haired teen ducked the club and impaled the giant's calf with her sword, twisting the blade as she pulled it out and then doing the same to the other leg. The giant howled in pain and fell to the ground, the impact nearly knocking the girl off her feet. She heard her name being called and saw her two friends, injured and exhausted running towards her, towards the castle. Her breath caught in her throat, the only reason for them retreating was because the battle was lost. Looking around she saw the bodies of her friends and strangers littered across the ground, all of this death had been for nothing. There was only one way to fix this. She turned and ran for the castle.

The three females made it to the great hall but none stopped to rest. The black haired teen raised a battered hand and the large rug in front of the destroyed staff table was blown away. Underneath was an incomplete circle drawn in blood. The blonde conjured five thick black candles and placed them around the circle before pushing her two friends inside;

"We have to wait for the others!" The blonde turned to her redheaded friend and sighed.

"There's no time if we wait we will die and everything will be lost. We need to go now!" she then pulled a dagger from her boot and sliced her palm with it, letting her blood fill in the gap in the circle. The red head nodded before closing her eyes and raising her hands, instantly all five candles were lit. The black haired and red haired girl then slit theirs palms the same way the same way as their friend. All three girls placed their hands together and let their blood mix before chanting in unison.

"Oracle of Luna light, take me to a second sight. In this hour, in this time, take us to a second life. So we may save this world you see, move us now so mote it be!"

The ground around the girls shook, the air swirled and the flames grew hotter and higher, and as they faded from view the remains of the castle around them fell, their world was lost.

* * *

><p>Harry stared towards the staff table. Dumbledore was explaining to the students about the Dementors presence at Hogwarts and the dangerous criminal Sirius Black, but Harry could not help feeling on edge. It was as though his body was expecting an attack, his muscles were tense and he had some serious butterflies in his stomach. He assumed it was the after effects of whatever that Dementor had tried to do to him but he could not stop his eyes from wandering to the empty spot between the student's tables and the staff table.<p>

Hermione gazed worryingly at her best friend. She had felt immense fear today when that Dementor had targeted Harry and ever since she felt on edge. She frowned when she saw him constantly looking at the empty space on the floor but what confused her most was that she too felt drawn to that spot. Without warning the spot that she and Harry had been staring at filled with a blinding white light and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and in its place were three, dirty, bloody and bruised females, crouched down holding hands, their free hands clutching swords that were caked in blood and other substances that Hermione would rather not think about.

The great hall was instantly filled with panicked shouts and screams from the students and before any of them could react, seven stunners were fired at the figures from the staff, including Dumbledore but to everyone's amazement none of them hit. The girls dodged and sidestepped the spells, the blonde back flipped over one with an inhuman grace and the red head even used her sword to bat an incoming stunner back towards the staff that sent it, catching Professor Flitwick and taking him down.

"Enough!"

Dumbledore's voice rang strong and steady through the room stopping everyone, student, staff and strangers alike in their tracks. He stared at the three females for what seemed like an eternity until surprise and recognition slid across his face. With speed that seemed unnatural on the old man, he flew towards the red headed figure and grasped her arm in a gentle but firm hold.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Rhea Potter, daughter to Lily and James Potter, these are my friends, Shana Black, daughter to Sirius Black and Caroline Pond and Renea Lupin, daughter to Remus Lupin and Lanea Green. I'm sorry for the way in which we arrived and for causing you all alarm but we must speak with you in private immediately." Rhea indicated towards the door to the left of the staff table. Dumbledore nodded and proceeded to lead the way, gathering Professors, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin whilst the girls followed.

The hall once again exploded in noise but all Harry could hear was the red heads voice proclaiming herself to be his parents daughter, his sister. Before he could even think about what he was doing he jumped from his seat and rushed towards the girl only to be stopped by her blonde friend, he believed her name was Renea, Lupin's daughter.

"Harry?" Harry couldn't help but notice the shock, confusion and relief that crossed this girl's face. He could only nod believing her knowledge of him to be because he was the boy who lived.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again. I'm sorry but you need to wait here, we have to talk to the staff but I swear to you we will explain everything, you can trust me."

Although Harry wanted to protest, one look into her amber eyes told him that he could trust her and that she would keep her word, so he simply nodded and stayed where he was while the three girls disappeared from the great hall.

* * *

><p>The staff watched as the females entered the side room, all were in shock but three for very different reasons. Snape could not take his eyes of Rhea, everything about her was the perfect reflection of Lily, everything except her hazel eyes; her father's eyes. Many would believe him to be a bitter man with a cold dead heart but seeing this girl standing in front of him made his heart soar and break all over again.<p>

Lupin's eyes were furiously darting between the girls, his gaze first landing on Shana. He had held this girl in his arms when she was born and had been amazed at how much she looked like her father and how much she acted like him as she grew. Before she was even one years old it was clear that she was going to be a feisty young lady with an appetite for mischief but the young woman before him held no signs of that little girl, her blue eyes that she had inherited from her mother were cold and challenging. Her whole body seemed tense as though waiting for an attack. Lupin then looked towards Rhea. Few had known about Rheas existence, she was Harry's twin sister but she was a very sick child and had been taken away by Dumbledore to be healed and cared for but she had died shortly after, yet there was no denying that this woman in front of them was Lily Potter's daughter. Finally Lupin looked upon his daughter and his heart clenched tightly in his chest. She was the splitting image of her mother with her high cheek bones and tiny frame, but she had his sandy blonde hair, though it fell in long waves to the bottom of her back and she also had his bright amber eyes, a trait amongst werewolves. He longed to hold his daughter but her defensive stance told him not to approach so he stayed where he was. It was shortly after the shock began to wear off that he became confused as to how these three girls were here. They were supposed to be dead.

Dumbledore was confused for many reasons. The first being that he had last seen these girls two years ago in the institute that he had placed them in and they were eleven years old then, however the ones standing in front of him were clearly much older, he would guess about seventeen or eighteen. The second reason he was confused was that he could not access their minds and yet he knew that they should have no knowledge of occlumency as he has specifically requested that their tutors not teach them, but these girls had some of the strongest mental shields he had ever encountered. Finally, he could not believe that these girls had entered the castle in the way that they did, it took extreme power to teleport inside the castle wards. Dumbledore could sense the confusion from his staff and the anger from Remus Lupin at the knowledge that his daughter and god daughters were alive so he knew he had to act quickly before the situation went in a direction that he could not control.

"You wished to speak in private now I suggest that we speak. Perhaps you could explain how you came to be here?"

The girls seemed to confer with each other before Rhea spoke, once again for the group.

"Well from the fact that this castle is still standing, the staff are alive and you do not recognise us, as well as us coming back in our own forms exactly how we left, I would guess that we have entered a different time dimension. You see in our time we were fighting the war against Voldemort and his army but we were outnumbered and the castle was destroyed taking the first to third years and the majority of the staff with it. Our saviours were all killed and Voldemort had won so we cast a ritual in our great hall to send us back in time so that we could change the future and save our world."

"Rubbish, this is all utter rubbish, Headmaster you cannot possibly believe this! Lily Potter did not have a daughter, just one arrogant son!"

"Professor Snape…"

"Snivellus you will kindly watch your tongue when speaking of my brother that way! He was a greater man than you will ever hope to be, and I know of your friendship with my mother but do not think yourself so important that you would know everything about her life. I am Lily and James Potters daughter and on my honour as a marauder I will remove your tongue if you so much as whisper a further insult towards my brother in my presence!"

Professor Snape felt like the wind had been removed from every cell in his body, he could not deny the hurt that he felt in having someone who was the mirror image of the woman that he had loved in secret to this day yell at him and glare at him with such contempt and hatred.

Remus Lupin felt a sense of pride at watching his goddaughter defend her family, and in the name of the marauders, but he could not ignore one vital piece of information she had let slip;

"What do you mean 'he was'?"

Lenea's eyes dated towards the man who in this dimension would be her father, and although in this place his hair was shorter, his clothes old and patched up and he lacked his air of grace, she could feel the pull towards him when he spoke. It made her yearn to be home in her father's arms, but she knew that she, they, were needed here, they had to help Harry and the other saviours. She tore her gaze away from her father's face and looked towards Rhea who was again speaking.

"…was killed during the last battle, along with the other saviours."

"Now I have a question"

All eyes focused on Shana, who stood with her arms folded across her chest, one hand on the top of her sword attached at her left hip, her ice blue eyes piercing.

"Why do you all act like we are strangers? And why did Harry not recognise his sister, also where is my father?"

Dumbledore immediately spoke, trying to distract the girls.

"My dear we can answer all of your questions but first I would like to get you cleaned fed and medically seen too, you have many injuries and I am concerned for your welfare. Please, follow Professor McGonagall and then we shall talk in my office. Minerva my dear please escort these ladies to separate facilities and see that they are well cared for"

Rhea once again interrupted.

"One facility will be fine, we would rather not be separated at this minute, if that is alright with you."

Before Dumbledore or anyone else could speak, Lenea interrupted them, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Also we need to speak to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"We can arrange all of this but first please follow Professor M…"

"Professor McGonagall, we know. Lead the way" Now Lupin could see Sirius's attitude in his friend's daughter, she definitely held his impatience regardless of the dimension she was from. Lupin headed towards the great hall to collect the students that his daughter had requested, his head filled with thoughts about the girls and what they had just revealed. The look on Harry's face when he entered the hall told him that he too wanted answers.

* * *

><p>AN ok this has to be my longest ever chapter! hehe Ok I have spent months planning this story so I really hope you guys like it. Im aiming to have 2-3 chapters posted a week of similar size to this. Please be honest and dont worry a lot will be revealed in the next chapter, and as you can probably already tell, this story begins in third year. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Saviours of Hogwarts: Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The minute that the mysterious girls had disappeared with the professors the great hall erupted in noise but Harry ignored it all, instead he collapsed down into the nearest seat, his mind replaying the sentence that made his heart stop, over and over again;<p>

"My name is Rhea Potter, daughter to Lily and James Potter…"

This girl had claimed to be his parent's child, his sister. But that was impossible he was an only child, and the girl had been seventeen at least, he would have been told if he had an older sister.

Wouldn't he?

Harry felt sick, his head was spinning and all of the voices around him had blended into a loud constant hum that made his head and teeth ache. But cutting through the blur was the soft melodious sound of his best friend's voice. He could feel how concerned she was about him so he locked his emerald orbs onto her chocolate brown ones and gave her a small smile to show her that he was alright.

But Hermione wasn't fooled at all and without asking permission she slid onto the bench next to him and removed his left hand from his hair and held onto it tightly with both of hers.

As soon as he felt her hands take his the throbbing in his head began to recede and Harry could hear what people around him were saying…

"Who the hell were they?"

"How did they get in here?"

"That's Sirius Black's daughter! He's a murderer, what if she is too?"

"Did you see those swords!"

"Why are they covered in blood?"

"Why did she say she was Harry's sister?"

"I never knew Harry had a sister!"

"Do you think they're evil?"

"Did you see them dodge those spells!"

"Bloody hell!"

All at once Harry felt overwhelmed by feelings of confusion, fear, awe, anger and concern. Looking down at the small hands wrapped around his, he knew that the concern was coming from Hermione. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and as he opened his mouth to speak, a voice called his name from the front of the great hall.

* * *

><p>When the red headed girl had announced herself as Harry's sister Hermione had felt confused, and then angry that someone would play such a horrid trick on her best friend. But seeing Dumbledore's and Professor Lupin's reactions she was immediately overcome with concern for Harry.<p>

How would he react to the news that he had a sister?

Anger quickly swam through her veins. Why had no one told Harry about his sister? Why had she never contacted Harry? Why was the world so cruel to her sweet caring best friend!

Hermione had many questions flying around her head but after taking one look at Harry's face, his vacant eyes, and noticing the way he tensed his shoulders and tore his hand through his already messy hair, the brunette teen knew what she had to do. Taking his hand from his hair she squeezed and prayed that he could take some comfort in her touch. When he squeezed back and smiled at her, she knew he was still with her. But then his face screwed up in confusion and as he opened his mouth to speak a voice called their names.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was a guarded man, he preferred to keep his emotions under control and he very rarely got angry at anyone, but at this moment he felt an intense rage building from within and it was directed towards his employer, Albus Dumbledore.<p>

Being who, and rather what he was, Remus had heard the almost silent crack of the old man's knuckles as he clenched his fists upon hearing Rhea speak, and the fearful undertone when he spoke to the girls.

He had also smelt the fine mist of sweat coating the headmaster's neck and heard the pounding of his aged heart.

Remus Lupin was a smart man and he knew that the headmaster was hiding something, something to do with his daughter and 'nieces'. And judging by the old man's fearful reaction, whatever he had done was not a good thing.

His daughter. His heart ached and his arms yearned to have her wrapped safely in them. How she was alive and well and seventeen years of age he did not know, all he knew was that she was here, and she was beautiful. His beautiful cub. A growl brewed deep in his chest, the wolf in him had recognised her immediately and was desperate to reclaim her. The anger he felt at whoever had taken his daughter from him twelve years ago turned his vision red. Remus fought to control the wolf and push the anger back down. James's son needed him now, he would not let his friend down.

As he entered the great hall and he looked at the glazed vacant look on Harry Potters face, he swore to himself that he would find out what Dumbledore was hiding and if it caused harm to his family, he would see to it that the old man suffered greatly. Gathering himself he pressed his wand to his throat and spoke to the students, his voice loud and strong.

"Harry Potter; Hermione Granger; Neville Longbottom; Luna Lovegood, please step forward and follow me immediately. Not you Mr Weasley, just those that I have called for."

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley had risen from his seat when his best friends had, purely out of habit, but when he was told to stay where he was he felt an intense anger course through his body.<p>

Why the bloody hell was Longbottom called for and not him? He was Harry's best friend. And who was Luna Lovegood?

Ron was not happy at all.

He ground his teeth and sat back down so hard that the bench shook, causing the people either side of him to shoot startled glances in his direction.

But Ron didn't care he simply sat there, fists clenched, jaw tight and his face red, whilst his eyes, dark and full of anger glared at Neville Longbottom, and the youngest son of Arthur Weasley took great pleasure in watching the boy squirm under his gaze.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom had not joined in the loud chatter like every other student in the great hall. Instead he simply stared at Harry and Hermione and for a reason which he did not understand he almost ached to be by their sides, to offer Harry, his only real friend comfort and to protect him from the gossip and questions circulating the large room.<p>

His heart almost stopped when he heard his name called along with Harry's and Hermione's.

Why on earth would he be called?

Slowly and shyly he stood and began moving forward. A hot prickling sensation on the back of his neck made him turn around, and when he did he met the hard stare of Ronald Weasley, a stare laced with unrestrained malice.

Swallowing Neville carried on moving forward, his face flushing with every whisper and confused look shot his way. He was, however, distracted when an arm brushed his as the fourth member of their group slid up next to him and flashed him a warm smile, her grey eyes large and her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Neville smiled back and immediately felt comfortable around the stranger.

It was as though her mere touch caused the hate and the whispers to vanish. Looking around Neville could see that people were still pointing and talking, their stares filled with confusion, fear, some even anger but the noise was no longer like a harsh blade cutting through his head, instead it was quiet and soft.

Startled, Neville jumped and tripped over his own feet. Immediately the noise was back, loud and ringing in his ears along with the laughter at his expense. Neville felt his face flush and for what felt like the thousandth time since he started attending Hogwarts he wondered, Why me?

The brunette began to stand only to find a small hand held in front of his face. He traced the hand back to the pretty face of Luna Lovegood, and in his eyes he saw only understanding and compassion.

Red faced he smiled shyly at the girl and accepted her hand. Once again the noise softened but this time he clung to the hand like a drowning man clinging to a piece of wood, something that did not seem to bother the blonde at all.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood was a strange girl and well aware of her unusual looks and personality.<p>

She sat apart from the other Ravenclaw students as she was often the victim of cruel comments and tricks. So whilst the other members of her table chatted loudly about the strange teenagers and the red headed one who declared herself Harry Potter's sister, she sat quietly appearing to be staring blankly out of the window behind the Gryffindor table.

The truth was that she was carefully watching the reaction of Harry Potter; the raven haired boy that had saved her only friend from certain death last year. Looking into his vacant green orbs, Luna noted that he looked sad and in pain.

She also noted that when the girl she knew to be Hermione Granger, took his hand his eyes softened and his face began to relax.

Luna was distracted by the entrance of the new DADA Professor. For a few seconds he looked angry and she couldn't help but wonder why. When she heard her name be called she was shocked and confused, but instantly she picked up on the nasty comments from her fellow house members.

Sighing slightly she put on her usual dazed look and skipped forward to stand by Neville. He too was on the receiving end of harsh whispers and disapproving glares, understanding how he felt she brushed her arm against his and smiled gently at him. When he smiled back Luna couldn't help but feel happy and comfortable around him.

Unfortunately something seemed to startle him and he tripped, causing the majority of the students to laugh and point at him. Luna felt angry, how dare people be so cruel!

She noticed that although embarrassed, Neville seemed resigned to the fact that he was the centre of a lot of attention, and not for a good reason.

She then realised that like herself, she had never seen this boy, whose eyes shone with kindness and a strength that she believed he did not know about, with anybody.

Understanding dawned on her; he too was a victim of bullying and the attitudes of the self-righteous, arrogant pigs at this school.

Standing in front of him she did what her heart told her too. She offered him her hand; she offered him help and a friend. It took a moment for him to accept but when he did an intense wave of relief flowed through her veins and when she felt him cling to her hand, her heart swelled.

For the first time in almost her entire life, Luna Lovegood was not rejected.

And so by Neville's side she followed Harry and Hermione into the room the strangers had previously entered.

* * *

><p>AN Hey my gorgeous readers, I know I know don't shoot me! I know I promised regular updates and it's now been like 2 months since the first chapter but I have been writing like crazy to get the next 10 chapters written! I know this is a short one but to make up for being so slow with it I am going to post the 3rd chapter in a few hours! (See im lovely :P) Ok so let me know what you guys think and what you like and dont like, no abuse though, just constructive criticism! Well ill speak very soon! Happy reading! REVIEW! hehe mega love guys and gals xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Saviours of Hogwarts: Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna followed Professor Lupin into the side room.<p>

Even in the presence of the Professor, Neville could not bring himself to let go of Luna's tiny hand, and with a surge of gratitude towards the blonde, he noted that she did not seem to have any intentions of letting go, infact it seemed to him that she was the one clinging to his hand and with a glance in her direction, Neville found that the second year was infact half hiding behind him.

A wave of protectiveness came over him and he squeezed her hand and squared his body off in front of her, as though to protect her from danger. He instantly felt her relax and his heart swelled.

Hermione glanced nervously around the room. The walls were covered in shelves that were crammed full of books, ornaments and artefacts that she could not identify. She looked towards Neville, her classmate of two years and noticed his protective stance and the tight grip he had on the small, wide eyed blonde who was half hidden behind his large frame. She smiled gently at the pair before her gaze focused on her best friend.

His stance was tense, his fists clenched and his brow furrowed. Her heart ached for him and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Feeling foolish she looked away only to find the tired but firm gaze of Professor Lupin. He smiled gently at her which she returned.

Harry could wait no longer, stepping forward he addressed the older man.

"Professor, what's going on? Who were those girls and why did one of them say she was my sister? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Harry felt his body shake in anger and confusion, but again he felt the soft hands of his best friend wrap around his arm and instantly he felt calmer, he looked into her eyes and tried to convey his gratitude to her through them.

Lupin ran a scarred hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. His heart went out to the boy and once again he felt the wolf within growl at the pain that his 'nephew' was in. Whilst it was true that he was not the boys Godfather, he had been made his honorary Uncle by his parents. He took a deep breath and forced the wolf down once again before speaking.

"Harry I wish I could answer all of your questions, and a few of my own infact but I cannot. What I can tell you is that I do believe that what you heard was the truth. It would only take someone to have known your parents briefly to realise that that girl is as much your mother's daughter as you are your fathers. How they came to be here I don't know but I have a feeling that you will soon find out."

"But Professor, if that's the truth then that other girl really is you're…" Hermione trailed off seeing the hurt in the older man's eyes. Why would the sight of his daughter bring him sadness?

"Yes, she is my daughter."

The room fell silent for some time before Neville spoke up, in a shy and timid voice.

"What I'd like to know, well, is why I'm here. Harry makes sense since it's his sister and well Hermione is his best friend, other than Ron I mean but why am I here?"

Luna nodded her agreement.

"Well Mr Longbottom I cannot answer that either, I can only tell you that the four of you were specifically requested. We will have to wait for answers I am afraid."

The Professor smiled at the shy boy who merely went red in the face and nodded his head. Lupin sighed, what had happened to these students to make them so afraid? He then felt a surge of sorrow and guilt. Imagine how afraid they would be if they knew what a monster he was. He felt the wolf inside growl at the mention of monster but he ignored it.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes passed and Harry was getting frustrated. He had been pacing the room for the past fifteen minutes and he could feel his anger growing, he wanted answers. As he opened his mouth to speak the door behind him opened.<p>

Lupin had heard the footsteps before they had arrived at the door and his heart rate had sped up. The scent of a second wolf filled his nostrils and his heart leapt. He was anxious to see his daughter and nieces again and the wolf within was growling in anticipation.

Neville tightened his grip on Luna's hand and pulled her further behind him as the door swung open. On the other side of the room Hermione had stood and had placed herself at Harry's side, she ached to touch him, to offer him comfort but she could see that his eyes were fixed on the red head that had entered.

* * *

><p>When the three girls had entered everything was still and silent for a moment and then it was as though all hell broke loose.<p>

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the red headed girl, demanding to know who she was.

Sensing a threat to his family Lupin surged forward but the wolf took over slightly and his innocent attempt at stopping Harry and placating things turned into an attack.

In an instant Renea had appeared in front of Lupin and a loud growl from the small girl had frozen the man in place. Though older, his wolf had recognised the power in the girl and had submitted.

Neville had stumbled backwards in shock when Lupin had charged at Harry, his eyes wild and his teeth bared, and had knocked both himself and Luna into the cupboard behind him. Glasses and ornaments had fallen from their shelves and now lay in pieces around the two dazed teenagers.

Hermione stood frozen in shock by Harry's side, her wand sat limply in her right hand which hung by her side, her eyes darting wildly around the room.

Harry continued to yell at the girl in front of him, oblivious to the chaos he had caused.

Suddenly the spell was broken as Shana cleared her throat loudly. Even Harry stopped yelling to instead turn his gaze towards the grinning teen.

"If you guys are finished trying to kill each other, maybe we can get down to business?"

Without waiting for an answer she moved towards Neville and Luna who were now standing, and with a flick of her wrist the broken ornaments and glass repaired themselves and returned to their previous homes.

Renea stood from her guarded stance and smiled towards her father. Again she felt the pull towards him and without thinking she extended her hand to the man. In an instant she was cradled in his arms and they both inhaled each other's scents, their wolves howling in recognition.

Harry still stood with his wand pointed at the red head.

"Please, I need to know. Who are you?"

Possibly against her better judgement the girl stepped forward, the shaking tip of Harry's wand pressed against her heart.

"Harry James Potter, I swear on my magic and on my life that I am the daughter of Lily and James Potter. I am your sister."

It took a moment for him to react but when he did he threw his arms around the girl and although it did not last long, he felt more love radiate from that single touch than he had his entire life.

When he pulled away he was red faced and he hurried to brush away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Rhea smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm not" She surprised him by pulling him into another hug, this time Harry smiled when it was over. The older girl then slowly made her way towards the Professor, knowing that the father and daughter were connecting not only as humans but as wolves she stepped carefully and waited knowing that wolves could be fiercely possessive and protective.

It didn't take long for the pair to sense her presence and pull away, although Lupin kept his arm around his daughter's waist. It seemed that although the man was now in control, the wolf within was not willing to let it's cub stray from him yet.

"Hi Uncle Moony" The man smiled and opened his arm in an invitation. Instantly the girl threw her arms around him and smiled at his familiar smell of tree's and books.

"Got room for two more?" Shana didn't wait for a reply before she ploughed her way into the group hug dragging Harry along with her. The group laughed both at Shana's ability to shatter a beautiful tender moment and Harry's bright red face. Shana stepped back first and raised her arms towards the group before crossing her hands over her heart theatrically.

"Ahh family. I love you guys so freaking much"

Everyone in the room laughed at her antics, and she smiled widely at her successful attempt at destroying the thick curtain of tension that had fallen over the entire group.

Once everyone had settled down Lupin suggested that they sit down and talk as everyone had questions. Everyone agreed and Hermione asked the first and possibly most difficult question.

"So where, or when are you girls from?"

The three girls looked at each other and pain radiated in all of their eyes. This was not going to be an easy story to tell.

* * *

><p>AN There you go as promised a second post, that's two in one day! so I hope this means I am forgiven. Ok so before you guys tell me that Harry is OOC, he is thirteen and has been abused and unloved his entire life and has just found out he has an older sister, so i think a hug and a few tears are an acceptable reaction!

In the next chapter the girls tell Harry and the others about the world they came from and why they are here, and what the four students have to do with anything. Ron will make a very angry appearance and there will be a Dumbledore Vs Lupin moment! So if you like the story Please REVIEW and stay tuned. Next chapter up tomorrow! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Saviours of Hogwarts Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Rhea pulled out a tiny silver disk from her trouser pocket and enlarged it. The pensieve rested on the conjured table, courtesy of Lupin. One by one, the girls emptied their memories of the battle into the dish; none would meet the eyes of the others. After instructing Neville, Luna, Harry and Hermione on what to do, all eight entered the swirling mist.<p>

* * *

><p>Rhea had just finished giving the last orders to their small army who spread out through the castle and prepared to enter the grounds, when she sensed her brother's presence.<p>

Moving quickly to the centre of the great hall Rhea noted their small numbers. She knew that Voldemort had hundreds of troops and they only had forty six, this would not end well. She smiled slightly as Harry took her hand and squeezed, sending waves of love and comfort towards her, but she noticed that he kept his mind closed off from her, a sure sign that he too was not thinking positive thoughts about the outcome of this battle. One by one her family formed a circle, all holding hands.

To Harry's left was Hermione, her jaw clenched and her eyes dark, Rhea could see that she was thinking of the Weasley's betrayal. Next to her stood Neville, his long hair tied back, his beard uncut and his axe dangerously sharp strapped to his back.

Luna was to his left her eyes closed as she focused and centred herself for battle. Next to her stood the five loyal Weasley's, Fred, George, Arthur, Charlie and Bill. Each held the same grim expression, all of them knew that people were going to die tonight and each of them prayed that it wasn't the people on either side of them.

Next to Bill stood Renea, the tiny blonde werewolf was tense, it was the night before the full moon and Rhea could see the internal battle going on between woman and wolf. Next to her stood her father; Remus Lupin. He stood proud and ready to fight but the fact that he stood one step ahead of his daughter showed that he was concerned for her safety. Remus was holding onto his wife and mates hand.

Lenea Lupin was beautiful, tiny and fierce, her and her daughter were so much alike that they could have been twins. Rhea was shocked to find that Lenea's mind was blocked from her, this only reason for this would be if it was not Lenea but Soma her wolf that was standing amongst them. The blonde caught her eye and Rhea quickly looked away.

Next to her was, Sirius Black whose face held no emotion but his body language screamed that he was worried about this battle. Rhea nearly laughed at the face of the next person in the circle; Shana Black. Shana's face was similar to that of a child on Christmas day, she was excited and anxious, always ready for a fight, that was just the way that Shana was.

Next in line was Lucas, Shana's soul mate, they had soul bonded nearly a year ago and apart from Renea, Lucas was the only person stupid enough to challenge Shana to a fight and win. Rhea's heart thumped hard in her chest as she looked at the last two people in their circle, her parents.

She knew that both were skilled fighters but she feared that this would be the last time that she saw them. Sensing her fear Harry sent another wave of calm into her and she smiled at him. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"This is it, tonight is the night we have been training for, and although our numbers are small and the chance of injury and death is high, we fight with something that our enemies do not. We fight with love, with hope and with family. Everyone here stands to lose people they love and this makes us strong, it gives us a reason to fight and to live. I love you all."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Shana spoke.

"I feel like we should have some kind of battle cry or something" Rhea and the majority of the group laughed until the sound of a wolf's howl rang loud and clear. Renea smirked.

"Good enough for you?"

The tension was broken and the group separated and moved into position by the main entrance. Only Harry, Lily, James and Rhea remained inside the great hall. Lily hugged her children tightly.

"I am so proud of the two of you and I love you so much. Stay alive, whatever you do please stay alive."

With that the Potter family moved towards the front doors. The sounds of spell fire and the shaking of the castle indicated that the battle had begun, the doors swung open and with Neville's cry of…

"To Victory!" the group ran into the biggest fight of their lives. Rhea held onto Harry for a minute. The plan was to let the fighters carve a pathway to the Quidditch pitch so the saviours could get to Voldemort but Rhea wasn't ready to leave her brother yet. Harry squeezed her hand.

"You got my back sis?" Without looking at him she replied.

"Always and forever"

Hand in hand the twins raced forward and when it was time to separate Rhea pulled him into a rushed hug and spoke into his ear.

"Don't you dare die"

"See you later sis"

Rhea didn't watch him run away instead she began firing curses at the swarm of deatheaters in front of her.

*Lily must die*

Rhea froze trying to pinpoint the person whose thought she had heard. She saw her mother up ahead fighting side by side with Lenea.

*Lily will die*

Seconds later she saw Lenea slice her sai through her mother's throat and ran away.

"Nooo!" As Rhea ran towards her mother's fallen body a sword cam hurtling towards her neck.

A body impacted hers and she was pushed away from the incoming blade that would have removed her head, instead it left a deep gash from the centre of her throat to her right ear. Looking up she saw a pair of deep blue eyes before the weight was removed and her rescuer turned on the man that had attacked her. Rhea was just about to move towards her mother when she felt Harry's scream in her head. Seeing his thoughts she saw Hermione fall to the ground where the bodies of Neville and Luna already lay.

Without hesitation she turned and ran, not even stopping to thank the person that saved her life or to get a better look at his face, all she could think about was Harry.

Rhea made it to the Quidditch pitch and watched as Voldemort dodged her brother's killing curse.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand towards him, Rhea felt the air rush out of her lungs and saw the ground come closer. Looking to her side she saw that Renea had pushed her down, she was momentarily startled by the amount of blood that covered her friend and the deep cut that ran through her bottom lip and down to the end of her chin.

Following the blondes gaze she felt her heart shatter as Harry was hit by the killing curse and his lifeless body hit the floor. She heard Renea growl but she felt numb. Suddenly she was pulled to her feet and dragged towards the castle. Still she was numb. They had lost, Harry was dead, gone and if this ritual didn't work she would never see him again. She heard Renea call Shana and was slightly relieved to know that her friend was alive, but the image of her mother and brother's deaths kept playing in her head, and yet she was still numb.

* * *

><p>The sharp pain in her left side brought Shana back from the brink of unconsciousness. Her eyes stung from the dust that had been thrown into the air when the castle wall, which now lay in ruins around her, crumbled under the weight of the boulders thrown by the numerous giants that were spread around the grounds.<p>

Placing a hand to her side she felt the warm stickiness of fresh blood and groaned. This would become another scar for her collection. As the ringing in her ears slowly decreased and her eyes began to focus she noticed that she was not alone, around her lay several bodies either lying dying on top of the majority of the rubble or buried mostly under it. Shana knew that she needed to move and as she did she felt a large weight shift from her back.

Looking around quickly, aggravating the deep gash on her side, she felt her heart clench tightly at the sight of the red headed body which had covered hers to protect her from the majority of the debris that now lay broken and bloodied by her right hand side.

Reaching gently she closed his dead eyes that no longer held any laughter or joy within them and took a few seconds to gather herself before slowly getting to her feet. Once she regained her balance Shana raised her wand to the sky and shot off a series of red sparks to alert her side that there were injured people that needed immediate medical attention. Glancing down once more at the body by her feet she willed her feet to move.

"Goodbye Freddie" With her whisper drifting on the wind she charged forward into the battle.

Diving to the floor she narrowly avoided the green curse that flew in her direction before angrily firing one back at the caster. As she watched his body fall she felt no remorse or regret, just a deep determination to win and to live. Jumping to her feet she hissed in pain as the cut on her side tore open again and more blood flowed from within her.

Casting a quick healing charm that she hoped would hold until the battle ended, Shana looked around, her breath catching in her burning throat as her eyes locked on the scene in front of her.

Sirius Black, her beloved father was engaged in a vicious fight with Lucius Malfoy. Bile rose up in her throat and a wave of terror ripped through her veins as Lucius's spell impacted with her father's wand arm destroying it from the elbow down. Shana didn't think as she pushed her aching body into a run. As Lucius swung his cane, with the intention of imbedding it into Sirius's head Shana arrived and placed herself in front of her father. In mere seconds the raven haired teen had blocked the cane, kicked the older man, who stumbled backwards and as he charged forward she drove her trusty blade through his stomach.

Shana placed her mouth by the dying deatheater's ear and whispered, her voice dripping with malice.

"I hope you rot in hell"

Lucius turned his breath laboured,

"Well I'll be taking your bastard father with me"

Shana twisted the blade and roughly pulled her sword out not caring about the mess she left when his body hit the floor and his blood painted the grass a deep crimson.

As she turned to look at her father she smiled, but a second later her world shattered as the sharp silver blade drew across his throat. As her father's dead body hit the ground the small blonde woman holding the knife gazed upon her triumphantly before taking off to find her next victim.

Shana didn't care as she dropped her sword and pulled his limp body to her chest willing him to come back to her, to not leave her alone. But no amount of praying would bring life back into his body. For several moments Shana knelt on the ground, her father's blood soaking into her clothes.

Her name being called finally snapped her out of her trance, the deep voice to her right made her heart skip a beat. Laying her father on the ground and placing a kiss to his forehead, Shana grabbed her sword and moved, the shaking in her legs and the pain in her heart were pushed away by the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Up ahead she saw him. Her soul mate was fighting three deatheaters, his shield glowing as it repelled their non-lethal spells, his sword caked in blood. He turned his head in her direction as the last deatheater fell to the ground, his head rolling away from his body. His smile warmed Shana's heart and he made his way towards her. But a moment later he lay twenty feet away, blood pooling around his head, his body twisted into unnatural angles.

He had not seen the troll.

Shana screamed as she cut her way through a group of deatheaters and ran towards his body. Turning him over proved to be a mistake as her stomach emptied itself onto the floor beside him, his face, his beautiful face was gone, replaced by a bloody hole where the club had impacted.

Shana was beyond angry as she ran towards the troll her sword clenched tightly in her hand. Ducking under its legs, she thrust the sword through its calf and twisted the blade as she removed it, then she moved onto its other leg repeating her action, completely ignoring its roar of pain.

She heard her name being called and she turned to see Rhea and Renea running towards the castle. She almost sobbed, the battle was lost, her father, her soul mate, her friends had died for nothing. They had to fix this. With one last scream she impaled the trolls neck with her sword, killing it swiftly before turning and running into the ruins of the once beautiful castle.

* * *

><p>It was the presence of Soma, her mother's wolf that cause Renea to briefly lose her concentration, but that was enough to land her on her back with her arm now locked within the jaws of a partly changed werewolf. She felt his saliva flood her veins carrying the burning toxins around her body.<p>

A laugh almost escaped her lips at the confused look in the man's eyes, she wasn't screaming. Within seconds her own toxins had wiped out the intruding virus and the wound began closing up around his teeth. Rapid healing was normal for werewolves but for her, the process was even quicker.

Tiring of playing a living chew toy, Renea grasped the man's chin with her free hand and with one quick pull, snapped his neck.

Tapping into her wolf's senses she searched for her mother and was concerned to find only Soma's presence. Why had her mother let the wolf take over? Looking to her right she saw the familiar blonde hair, Renea watched as Soma stalked the battlefield her nose in the air and her eyes blazing amber. Her awe turned to horror as the elder blonde sped towards her prey and ran her sai across his throat.

Sirius Black was dead.

The growl left her throat before she could stop it and she fought to push her own wolf back down. Soma moved quickly towards her next target and Renea's heart froze.

His long sandy blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail that whipped around as he moved; his beard framed mouth was pursed in concentration, his deep amber eyes hard and focused.

Her father was now the prey.

Without hesitation she charged forward and with every step her wolf rose closer to the surface. Soma was fast, faster than her father but she was faster than both.

Everything happened in a second. Renea reached her father and pushed him aside just as Soma raised her bloody sai. Seeing Sirius's blood on the blade and knowing that her father's was intended to join it, brought the wolf within almost to the surface and without thinking of the consequences she thrust her right hand forward, straight into Soma's chest. The females stared at each other one set of amber eyes filled with surprise and the other set filled with hatred and anger.

Soma choked, her mouth filling with blood.

"But I'm your m-mother"

Renea growled and tightened her grip on the heart.

"Not anymore!" The body fell to the floor with a thud that echoed through her heart and Renea dropped the heart to the ground. Her mother was dead but at least she had saved her beloved father. She turned to check on him only to see him in the grip of Greyback. Her wolf strained to be released and the growl rattled through her chest. Greyback smiled.

"Temper, temper. Well Remus it seems that you have yourself a feisty cub, maybe I will have some fun with her after I kill you, What do you say girly?" Lupin thrashed about in the larger man's arms his mouth open and teeth bared in a snarl.

"I say bite me" Greyback laughed and licked his lips, an action that made bile rise in Renea's throat.

"With pleasure but first I need to dispose of daddy here"

Renea's eyes met her fathers who looked at her without fear, his gaze filled with love, his wolf cried out to hers and then he was gone, his neck broken, his body crumpled on the ground.

Renea let go and felt herself being pushed into the darkness as her wolf took over.

Her body dropped low ready to pounce, her eyes almost shone with hatred. She felt her teeth become sharper and her nails grow into strong sharp claws. Salina let out a short howl before she slammed into Greyback.

His surprise was clear as he landed on his back and his growl of pain excited her as she slammed her fist through his stomach pinning him to the ground.

The feel of his blood pooling around her arm thrilled her and before he could fight her off Salina sunk her razor sharp teeth into his neck.

Whilst Renea took no pleasure in a gruesome kill, preferring to snap her victim's neck and end their life quickly, Salina greatly enjoyed prolonging the pain of her prey and she yearned for the taste and feel of fresh blood. With one final tug Salina ripped the older werewolf's throat out ending his life.

Wiping the blood from her mouth the young wolf crawled to her father's body and nuzzled his broken neck, small keens and whines soon turned to tears and sobs as Renea took back control of her body. She kissed her father's cold face and closed his eyelids before standing up and surveying the area. Bodies littered the ground and screams filled the air.

A flash of red caught her attention. Rhea had just run past her and was headed towards the Quidditch pitch where she knew Voldemort and the Saviours were fighting.

As she stepped forward to follow her wolf cried out. She did not want to leave her father but she knew she had to, it was her duty.

After taking a minute to gather herself, Renea set out in a run towards the Quidditch pitch firing wandless spells at any deatheater's in her way.

There was about two hundred yards between herself and Rhea when she saw the deatheater raise his wand in her "sister's" direction and fear began folding itself around her heart.

Raising her hand as she ran she cast a nonverbal wandless killing curse at the deatheater killing him instantly, but his spell had left his wand and the all too familiar green light was speeding its way towards the red head.

Tapping into Salina's speed she raced across the final fifty yards and slammed her body into Rheas, knocking them both to the ground just as the curse passed overhead.

Renea quickly listened for a heartbeat and was momentarily relieved that she had made it on time. But her relief was short lived as her eyes focused on the three bodies lying on the ground in front of Voldemort. None of them were breathing and a second later their last saviour fell to the ground, black hair covering eyes that Renea knew would now be dull and empty. She grabbed hold of Rhea's arm and pulled them both to their feet and with one last look at the bodies of their saviours, of her friends, her family, the girl's turned and ran to the castle.

* * *

><p>The memories ended and no one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. That is until the loud bang of the door flying open awoke them all from their trances. In stepped an angry Dumbledore and an angrier Ron, both of whom had wands and swords aimed at their throats.<p>

* * *

><p>AN There you go guys, 6 weeks late but i think this chapter was worth waiting for. So what do you think? Any thoughts on who your favourite girl is yet? Just to clarify Salina is the name of Renea's wolf form and it means Moon Goddess. She is stronger and faster than ordinary wolves as she is a born werewolf, thus making her more powerful. All of this will be explained soon. R&R guys! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore, though great in years, was no old fool and he immediately sensed the danger of the situation that he had placed himself in. The headmaster had planned to break up the meeting and insist that himself and Mr Weasley be included however he now found himself standing in the room with several wands and weapons aimed at his throat. No Albus Dumbledore was no fool and so he instantly raised his hands in a sign of peace and surrender, the same however could not be said for te young Weasley boy.

Ron was beyond furious. How dare these girls show up and take his best friend to a secret meeting and not include him but take Neville bloody Longbottom? As soon as Lupin had taken them into that room, Ron had stormed up to the headmaster and argued that they should be in there, he was Harry and Hermione's best friend and Dumbledore was their headmaster. Dumbledore had instantly agreed much to the redheads delight and together they had stormed into the room only to have a bunch of weapons shoved in their faces.

Renea flicked her eyes between Ron and Dumbledore and spoke to Rhea in Latin, a fact that shocked several people in the room but the answers she wanted were best kept private.

"Quid tu?"** (What do you see?)**

Rhea concentrated on Ron, her natural abilities meant that she could access a persons mind without eye contact and only those with extraordinary shields could block her. After only a few seconds she replied.

"Invidia et odio Harry et Neville."** (Jealousy and hatred towards Harry and Neville.)**

Renea's eyes darkened and flicked quickly to the headmaster who was now staring at them with a mix of confusion, concern and interest.

"Et eum?"** (And him?)**

Again Rhea concentrated, and although his defences were good, she was better and what she saw made her veins flood with fury. Taking a calming breath she quickly replied.

"Vult dominari ostendit nobis occultum latere obscuro mundo."** (He wants to control us, he is hiding a dark secret about us in this world.)**

Shana bristled and asked the question that would determine the paths they would take in this world.

"Nos credere?" **(Do we trust them?)**

Rhea flicked her eyes between her sisters and took a deep breath planning their next move.

"Set nunc agere oportet securi." **(No but for now we must play it safe.)**

"Ita quid nos?" **(So what do we do?)** Renea cocked her head to the side as she asked, ready to do whatever they were told.

"Meo plumbum." **(Follow my lead.)** Rhea shifted into a more relaxed pose and lowered her wand and sword, the others did the same.

"I appologise Dumbledore, you took us by surprise, we were not expecting such a...abrupt interruption, I fear we are still a little on edge"

Ron had reached his breaking point and Neville took an instinctive step backwards awaiting the imminent erruption of Mount Weasley, he was not disappointed.

"On edge? Your just psycho's! Who the hell carries swords and dagger things around? Bloody crazy people thats who!"

"Weasley if you don't shut your mouth right now I'll be forced to stick my 'dagger thing' up your behind" Lupin felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards at the sight of his tiny daughter standing so casually infront of the raging Weasley.

"Ron mate, maybe you should calm down."

"Sod of Longbottom, why are you even here, I'm Harry's best mate not you your nobody so..."

Before he could finish his sentence Ron found himself lying on his back, with Harry standing above him rubbing his knuckles.

"Ron you really need to learn to shut your mouth"

Ron stood up and charged at Harry, his face a bright red but before he got close he found himself on his back again this time it was Renea who stood over him. Furious and embarrassed the redhead tried to stand only to have the tiny blonde press her combat boot into his chest.

"Don't make me sit on you"

Ron began shouting profanities at the werewolf but she simply waved her hand and cast a silencing charm on him, and as he kicked and clawed at her leg Renea simply raised an eyebrow and tapped her sie against her leg in warning, effectively ending his struggles.

"Now that the idiot in the room is detained perhaps we can move on to finding out why you so rudely interrupted a clearly private conversation without so much as an invite?"

Dumbledore was momentarily surprised by the hostility in Shana's voice but quickly recovered.

"I was surprised that neither myself nor Mr Weasley were included in this meeting"

Shana rolled her eyes. "And why should you have been?"

"I am the headmaster of the school and therefore these students are my responsibility and I was not informed that they would be locked in a room unsupervised with complete strangers. As for Mr Weasley, he is friends with the students you chose to speak with and so he felt the right to be included."

Rhea silenced Shana's reply with a warning look and instead tried to diffuse the situation in a more well mannered approach.

"Dumbledore, whilst I respect your position in regards to the school and it's pupils, you do not have the right to interfere in their private affairs, making the assumption that yourself and Ron have a right to be involved in a private and familial discussion is both absurd and insulting. And in regards to the lack of supervision, either you are prejudice or your prescription needs adjusting because Remus Lupin, an adult and Professor at this school is standing to your right and has been here the entire time. So in regards to that insinuation, either you distrust him because of a prejudice you have or you simply wish to be nosy. So Dumbledore I find myself asking, which is it?"

Lupin was beyond proud, Hermione was horrified, Neville was stunned, Luna looked dazed and Harry couldn't help but feel impressed by his sister and the incredible shade of red that had begun covering the headmasters face.

"That is quite enough, I do not know who you are or what your intent is but these are my students and this is my castle and either you show some respect or you must leave. Now I must insist that you release Mr Weasley and you allow my students to return to their classmates whilst you will follow me to the infirmary like I specifically instructed, from there you will be detained until my staff and I determine who you are and how you came to be here."

"Cute, but heres whats actually going to happen. You will take Weasley and return to the great hall where you and your staff will alter the memories of your precious students including gobby over there to believe that we are sixth year transfers. Then you will send them to bed like good little girls and boys and you will leave us alone with our family and tomorrow we will attend class like this discussion never happened."

"And why Miss Black would I do any of what you have suggested?"

Rhea stepped close to the old man, cast a silent and wandless Muffiliato spell around the two of them and whispered in a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Because Albus, I know all your dark little secrets. I wonder how Uncle Moony would feel if he found out about how you took the Renea of this world and dumped her over seas as a baby then convinced everyone that she had been killed. Or how you took Lily's daughter and Uncle Padfoots little girl and locked them in an insane asylum and told everyone they had been killed. Or how about I tell everyone that Sirius found out what you had done to his nieces and daughter and planned to rat you out and that's why you argued against a trial for him and why he has spent years rotting in Azkaban for a crime that you and I both know he did not commit."

"How?" The old man's voice shook.

"Don't ask questions, just do as you are told and this will be our little secret."

"Miss Potter I assure you I do not take kindly to threats..."

"Albus let me assure you that I do not take kindly to you abusing your position of power in order to manipulate and mistreat my family. Think yourself lucky that today has been extremelly trying and I am emotionally spent otherwise I would not offer you this chance to hold onto your integrity. And just so we are clear, I know all about your little scheme involving the Weasley's and my brother's future and I will not stand for it, come July I will be seventeen and I will take over guardianship of Harry, therefore your meddling will stop. Come now Albus don't look so surprised, you knew that the Rhea in this world had powers you could not control so is it really that much of a shock that I hold those same powers, the difference of course is that I have been trained to use them to protect Harry and the rest of my charges just as the true prophecy states. Make no mistake old man the royals will be united and when they are crowned you had better hope that they do not see fit to remove your magic as punishment for your crimes. And no these are not idle threats but promises; be a good wizard and keep your magic, cross me and my family again and you might just lose your life. Are we clear?"

Dumbledore nearly choked on the fear that had blanketted his body. All of his darkest secrets and plans had been discovered by this girl and he knew he was trapped, if anyone found out what he had done his plans would fail, he would lose his powers and likely his life, so for the first time in his many years, Albus Dumbledore admitted defeat.

* * *

><p>"What is she saying to him?"<p>

Shana looked to Neville and smirked, a look that bore a striking resemblence to that of one Mr Draco Malfoy. Neville shuddered.

"Rhea's simply laying down the law for the old goat, clearly she saw something that she didn't like and now she's putting the fear of Merlin into him."

"What do you mean saw?" The raven haired girl's eyes softened slightly when she locked eyes with Lupin's.

"Rhea and Harry come from a direct line that can be traced back to Merlin himself. Every set of twins born to the line gets some super wicked powers. In their case Rhea is a badass occlumens with shields so strong that no one can break and the ability to get through anyone elses mental blocks like she was tearing tissue. Harry here is a natural empath, he can read and manipulate the emotions of anyone in range. Seperated they are both crazy strong but when they form their twin bond thing they are a killer force, literally."

"I'm a what?"

"An empath Harry. An Empath is a person who can psychically tune in to the emotional experience of a person, place or animal. Highly developed empathy is a psychic ability to sense the emotions of others and often highly aware of the health and state of mind of their loved ones, no matter how physically near or far away the individuals may be. It can be challenging for empaths to function healthily in society if they are unaware that they have this sensitivity and often opt to be alone. Empaths are born, and they're born unskilled and are generally very understanding of others and their positions, and often times will ask questions rather than make snap judgments, or intuitively seem to 'know' there is more to a story than what meets the eye."

The room was silent until Shana and Renea broke out into a fit of the giggles.

"It seems that no matter what world we land ourselves in Hermione will always be a sponge" Shana smiled and winked in order to take the sting out of her words but Hermione still blushed and hung her head. Harry sensing her embarrassment gently squeezed her hand and nudged her with his arm. Instantly hHermione brightened up and squeezed back, a smile now sitting happily on her pink tinted face.

"See Harry, your a natural. And with our help you'll be able to unlock your full potential and power. If you want it that is?"

Harry stared at Shana, his mind was swirling with a dozen emotions and thoughts. Renea broke through his trance after he did not reply after a minute.

"Harry I said in the great hall that you could trust me, and you did. Now all you need to do is focus on any of us and search our emotions and you will know if we are being dishonest or mean you harm."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. First he stared at Shana trying to get a read on her but he found that he couldn't pinpoint her feelings. Seeing him struggle, Shana stepped forward and held out her hand. At first Harry flinched at the sight of the raw cut adorning her palm but after a second he took her hand gently in his and instantly the feelings became clearer.

At first he felt a wave of anger so strong that he nearly cried out, then came the sadness so intense that he felt the tears flow freely from his eyes. Pushing forward he felt the fear and concern and then the love and fierce need to protect, and with a gasp of shock Harry realised that these emotions were for him.

After a second more he released her hand and ran his shaky one through his hair. He jumped in shock when he felt a warm hand on his face and then relaxed when he saw that it was only Renea wiping his tears away. He bowed his head in embarrassment only to have it lifted gently by the blonde.

"I'd offer you my hand but my emotions may overwhelm you as you wouldn't just get mine but my wolf's and we both suffered a great loss today and Selina feels things at a greater intensity than I do, so I'd rather not put you through that. But I swear to you that you can trust me I only wish to train you and protect you. You are my family and family is the most important thing to me."

Harry felt another rush of tears and he wiped them away in frustration and humiliation.

"I'm sorry"

The blonde smiled gently and placed her gloved hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

"Don't be, you're overwhelmed so a few tears are to be expected. Besides I blame Shana, she always makes boys cry" Harry smiled and relaxed. Part of him was excited by the presence of these girls and the idea of finally having a family and yet part of him was unnerved by the fact that he so easily trusted them and felt relaxed around them.

Before he could dwell on it any longer he felt the ripple of magic through the air and knew that his sister had cancelled her spell. Looking up he tilted his head slightly in question but Rhea just smiled and nodded and Harry knew that she would explain later. Satisfied he nodded back and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Hermione stood back watching Harry interact with Renea and Shana and a part of her felt jealous of the way they carried themselves around him and how relaxed he was with the two, but the rational part of her argued that these girls had grown up with their own Harry and that they obviously cared about his welfare and so they cared about her Harry.

When she saw him and his sister have what appeared to be a private mental conversation she smiled despite her jealousy. Harry deserved some happiness in his life and now he had the chance to have what he had always craved, a family. She heard Dumbledore speak but Hermione was too busy watching how the three girls positioned themselves in front of Harry, herself Neville and Luna, as though protecting them from the headmaster. Hermione frowned.

Did they believe that the headmaster was a danger to them, and if so, what had he done or planned to do? The brunette found that the longer these girls were around the more questions she found herself asking.

She needed answers but although she had a deep thirst for knowledge her desire to stay alive was greater and judging by the tense stances and grips on their weapons, these girls were in no mood to answer questions at the minute.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore surveyed the room and knew what he had to do.<p>

"Professor Lupin, I would like you to ensure that these young ladies attend to their wounds at the earliest possible convenience and that you supervise the meeting between our students and our guests. Mr Weasley will accompany me to the great hall where he and the rest of the students will have their memories modified to believe that these three arrived by train earlier this evening as transfer students. Tomorrow and for the rest of this year they will attend classes with their assigned houses. In order to do this they will be sorted momentarily. As they have no formal qualifications and are sixteen years of age, they will be required to study for and take both their OWLS and NEWTS at the end of this year. Finally, Miss Lupin is required to schedule a meeting to register herself as a known werewolf with the ministry or she will be denied access to the school until such registration is complete. Are we clear?"

Renea was ready to pounce on the old git but the steady grip on her arm told her that her father did not approve and so she settled on letting out a deep growl that sent a wave of pleasure down her spine when she saw the headmaster visibly shudder and step backwards.

Shana wavered on her feet, the wound in her side had begun to throb and she just wanted to sew it up and sleep so she stepped forward towards the headmaster, swallowing a wince of pain as she did so.

"Fine let's get this sorting over with. I'm guessing you're a traditionalist and do things alphabetically so me first then Lupin then Potter but I could save you the trouble and tell you where we will end up."

"Miss Black all students undergo the same sorting procedure, if you wish to be a student then you will be sorted the same way as everyone else."

"Fine, you're the boss"

Before Dumbledore managed to place the sorting hat onto Shana's head a loud call of "SLYTHERIN" rang out. Shana smirked and stepped back, her place being taken by Renea who growled once more at the headmaster making him flinch slightly. After a couple of seconds the hat made it's decision. "HUFFLEPUFF" Finally it was Rhea's turn and to the surprise of the majority of the room's occupants the hat instantly called out, "RAVENCLAW"

With the girls sorted into houses Dumbledore had no choice but to exit the room and as the door closed with a loud bang, a thud was also heard as Shana collapsed to the floor a pool of blood slowly forming beneath her.

* * *

><p>AN Bit of a long one for you. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after and it will involve more Neville and Luna. So what did you guys think. Let me know. Please Review your feedback is really helpful. xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Shana hit the floor Renea was by her side.

"The wound on her side has torn open, she's lost a lot of blood so we need to get her stitched up now. Rhea set up a table."

Rhea nodded and with a silent wave of her wand a long table appeared in the centre of the room, a clean white sheet draped over it. Renea lifted the fallen teen as though she weighed no more than a couple of textbooks and placed her on the table. Removing her sie from her boot she quickly cut away Shana's bloody shirt and hissed through her teeth at the size of the injury. A large and deep gash spread from almost the centre of her stomach around her side and two inches across her back.

"Harry, Neville I need you two to help. Consider this lesson one of your field healing training. Harry I need you to hold onto her shoulders, she might wake up before we can get her fully stitched and she must not move, Neville I want you to take her legs and hold them down. I'd suggest standing behind her knees that way she won't be able to kick you." Renea took a minute to position the boys and show them exactly how she wanted them to stand. Then she conjured a stack of gauze and handed it to Hermione.

"Hermione you are going to need to keep ontop of the blood flow, keep the area clean so Rhea can see what she is doing alright?"

"But wouldn't it be easier to use magic?"

"No. I'll explain later for now just do what I tell you alright." Hermione frowned but nodded and moved to stand opposite Rhea who was positioned infront of Shana's stomach.

"Luna I need you with me. Shana has lost a lot of blood and need's a tranfusion, luckily I share the same blood type so we can use mine, plus my blood will help her heal faster but taking my blood is difficult as I heal too fast. So I'm going to need you to keep opening up my veins in order to get enough blood."

"Will you be in a great deal of pain?"

"Only for a second or two as you will have to use silver but I've done this before so I'll be fine. Can you handle this?"

"Yes I will do what you ask" Renea hugged the small girl, and whispered quick words of encouragement in her ear before handing her one of her own sie's. Finally she turned to her father and her heart clenched at the look of concern and raw fear in his eyes.

"I need you to tie me to a chair. Whilst I can take the pain of the knife, Salina will feel threatened and she may come close to the surface making me a danger to everyone in this room, especially you and Luna."

"Why won't you just use magic, then both of you will be pain free and I won't have to tie my only daughter up like an animal."

"Daddy please, trust me"

Lupin hesitated briefly then nodded but pulled his daughter to his chest and nuzzled her neck. Sitting down in her conjured chair Renea addressed Luna again.

"I'm going to have my arm tied vertically so that you be able to cut straight threw the vein and my blood will fall into this bucket. You will get maybe a minute or two between cuts. When the bucket is full you need to pour it into the blood bag that is hanging on the pole that Rhea has conjured. We need about three buckets which will take maybe thirty cuts. Now listen carefully. Whatever I say during this you have to ignore. I may say some vile things to you but it is not going to be me alright so just ignore it"

Luna looked slightly unsure but nodded anyway and moved to kneel by the now restrained blonde.

* * *

><p>Rhea turned to Hermione.<p>

"Hermione we need to clean all the dust and debris from this wound. Do you know which spell we need for this?"

"I don't know any healing spells" Hermione grimaced and hung her head in embarrassment at not knowing the answer.

"Don't berate yourself, I wouldn't expect you to know healing magic and we will not be using healing spells on anyone as they are poisonous to your magic. Now think, we need to clean out the wound, what spell could you use to do this?"

Hermione scrunched her face up in concentration before smiling.

"We could use the Aguamenti spell"

Rhea nodded and instructed Hermione on the wand movements. Whilst Hermione used her wand to flood the wound and remove and dust and small bits of dirt, Rhea pulled out any large bits of debris with her fingers. When the wound was clean she looked over at her other sister.

"Renea, I'm ready when you are." Rhea now stood over her unconscious sister, a needle and thread poised in her right hand. At Renea's nod, the redhead stuck her hands inside the gushing wound and began to sew Shana up from the inside out. Hermione worked quickly to mop up the blood that continuously flowed from the hole in Shana's side.

Renea hissed through her teeth as Luna made the second cut, third, fourth and fifth cuts. They had half a bucket of blood and she could feel her wolf already clawing at the surface demanding to be let out so she could tear apart her attacker. Renea worked hard to push to wolf below the surface but by the tenth cut she could no longer hold back the beast and she succumbed to the darkness.

"You vile human you will release me at once so I can tear your throat out!"

Luna jumped backwards in surprise and almost spilled the bucket of blood she was carrying but Lupin was fast on his feet and grabbed it before a single drop could run down the side.

"Luna do not listen to her, that is not my daughter. Just take a deep breath and focus."

Luna nodded and allowed Lupin to pour the contents of the bucket into the waiting bloodbag. When he placed the bucket back under Renea's arm she went to work opening up the already healed vein.

"You will die for this you pathetic creature, I will kill you slowly and enjoy listening to your screams for days before I end your miserable excuse for a life!"

Luna dug the blade into the werewolf's arm a little harder than necessary and felt satisfied when the wolf let out a roar of pain.

"You do not frighten me wolf so save your threats for someone else." With that Luna forced her bubble up around herself to block out anymore of the wolf's threats and insults. Working quickly she filled the bucket a second time.

* * *

><p>When Lupin placed the blood in the bag Rhea watched the red liquid slide down the tube and into Shana's arm. For a second nothing happened but then Shana twitched violently, forcing her to abandon the stitches.<p>

"Hold her down!"

"What's going on? What's happening?" Neville had practically thrown his body weight across Shana's legs to keep her still and now Harry was doing the same over her shoulders.

"It's Renea's blood, it's burning her blood that is already in Shana but she will be fine in a minute. See!"

Shana had stopped twitching but the boys did not release their holds on her. Rhea quickly finished stitching inside and moved on to stitching Shana's skin together. Hermione used the Aguamenti spell once more to wash away the blood and then dried the wound with the remaining gauze.

Again Rhea stopped work when Lupin poured the second bucket of blood into the bag and Shana once again twitched violently but Neville and Harry controlled the situation well.

Rhea finished the stitches just as the second blood bag ran empty and whilst she waited for the final bucket she asked Hermione to conjure some bandages. After one failure Hermione finally succeeded in using the Ferula spell to create several clean bandages. Rhea showed Hermione how to dress the wound and then Hermione used the same technique to apply a dressing to the large cut on Rhea's neck.

"Well done Hermione! You're still a natural healer." Rhea hugged the brunette briefly and allowed her to wrap her own and Shana's hand where they both had matching gashes. About ten minutes after Shana's final transfusion, the raven haired girl began to wake up.

"Why do I feel like a castle fell ontop of me?" Rhea rolled her eyes and gently removed the I.V.

"You'll be fine, sore but fine."

"So why do I feel like utter crap?"

"That's probably the three buckets of werewolf blood you now have in your system. Renea says you'll be fine after a good night's sleep and your wounds are already starting to heal, between the blood and my amazing stitching skills in a couple of days you'll just be left with another impressive scar."

"Brilliant, I guess I can now give MadEye a run for his money. Where is Renea anyway?"

"With Uncle Moony. Salina freaked him out I think so now they're in the corner talking. These guys were amazing by the way, not one of them freaked out and Luna got to cut up our wolfy sister and lived so I'd say tonight was a success"

"Shame today wasn't."

Rhea nodded, her eyes reflecting her sisters pain.

"Guys, maybe we should get to bed. It's nearly ten and we all have classes tomorrow so maybe we could talk more tomorrow night? If that's fine with everyone else I mean" Neville stood wringing his hands hoping that nobody would yell at him.

"Good idea Neville, I think we all need sleep. We will walk you to your houses and then get some sleep ourselves"

"And I will escort you to your houses, as you are out after curfew" Rhea rolled her eyes but smiled when Lupin gave her a one armed hug, his other was currently wrapped tightly around his daughter.

Then Rhea locked eyes with her brother and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes and on the way Harry here can explain why he felt it necessay to face a basilisk alone"

Harry flushed and stammered his way through an explanation but Renea saved him by slinging her free arm around his waist, the werewolfs head only came to his chin, and squeezed gently.

"Don't listen to her Harry, I think you are a very brave young man, and your sister is just jealous that you did at twelve what she can't at sixteen"

Harry smiled easily at the tiny blonde and stuck his tongue out playfully at his sister.

"Well she should be jealous. I am awesome"

Everyone laughed as they made their way through the corridors, Neville helping an exhausted Shana who had engaged him and Luna in a conversation about their first years at the school.

Both younger students were talking animatedly and Shana found herself truly relaxing for the first time since arriving in this world, she had always harboured a soft spot for her own Neville and Luna and it appeared that some things were destined to be repeated.

* * *

><p>When the group arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, Harry hesitated for only a second before he threw his arms around his sister.<p>

"I know that I've only known you for a few hours but this is the best day of my life."

Rhea squeezed her brother tightly reluctant to let him go ever again, meanwhile Hermione was just about to enter the common room with Neville when Renea and Shana blocked their path, their arms spread.

Neville glanced nervously around before Shana rolled her eyes and drew him into a hug. Renea gave Hermione a quick embrace and kissed Neville on the cheek before stepping aside to allow them to enter the common room.

Before he entered however, Neville quickly hugged Luna, his face turning a bright shade of red. Luna too flushed but hugged him back and whispered goodnight to the young Gryffindor as he fled into the common room closely followed by Hermione.

Harry finally stepped away from his sister and was pulled into a quick one armed hug by Shana.

"Quit hogging the boy it's my turn!" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf his chin resting on her shoulder. As she pulled back she brushed his hair from his eyes and frowned at the scar on his head. Harry noticed and tilted his head in question. Renea gave him another smile before she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Go to bed, and try not to get into any fights with any more deadly creatures."

"Hey I don't go looking for trouble you know" Harry waved goodnight at the girls and entered the common room. The group then led Luna and Rhea to the Ravenclaw portrait hole, and after another round of hugs Luna stepped inside. Rhea hesitated before entering. Turning to Renea she spoke quickly in Latin.

"Quid sentire?" **(What did you sense?)**

"Tenebrae implentur malitia et frigoris eius cicatrix. Sentiret sicut ..." **(Darkness, his scar is filled with evil and cold. It felt like...)**

"Quod?" **(What?)**

"Sentiret sicut Tom." **(It felt like Tom.)**

"Habet expandit?" **(Has it spread?)**

"Cicatrix non continetur." **(No it is contained in the scar)**

"Opus auxilium."** (We need help.)** Renea nodded then flicked her eyes towards her father before replying.

"Placet ad patrem meum et dicam nobis vultum posse si bestia. Si possis eam illis." **(I agree I will talk to my father and see if he can get us an audience with the goblins. If anyone can help it will be them.)**

"Gratias" **(Thank you)** Rhea hugged the blonde tightly, and in return Renea gently swatted at her arm a mock annoyed expression on her face.

"Non tu scis solus amanti." **(You aren't the only one who loves him you know)**

Lupin pulled Rhea into a hug, telling her that Shana had translated and he would help.

"Don't worry I'll send a letter to Gringotts tomorrow and set up a meeting. Would you like me to stand in as your representative, I know I'm not your father but..."

"Uncle Moony of course you can, besides you might not be my father but you are my Godfather and I do need you. No. We need you."

Lupin smiled, it was true James had made him Rhea's Godfather and Sirius, Harry's. Just as he had made Sirius Renea's Godfather and Sirius had made James, Shana's. That way the girls would all be taken care of and they would grow up as family, the way the three marauders had.

Lupin felt a strong wave of anger flow through him, something or someone had messed with his family and he would find out what and who and make them pay. A hand on his arm made him instantly calm down and he stared down into the concerned amber eyes of his daughter.

"Daddy, we have to go I don't know how much longer Shana can stay awake. Are you alright?" Lupin nodded and guided the two girls towards the dungeons. After quick goodbyes Shana entered the portrait hole which left father and daughter alone.

* * *

><p>"I guess I should get you to your house" Renea smiled gently and looped her arms around her father's. As they walked in silence she took in his appearance and a frown began to spread across her face. Without warning she stopped and jumped infront of him, her hands on her hips.<p>

"Remus John Lupin, have you not been taking care of yourself?" Lupin sighed and looked away from his daughter, a move that instantly made Renea's anger melt away, her wolf whimpered at the sadness that was displayed on her fathers face. Taking his hands in hers she squeezed.

"Daddy, I'm not judging or mad I'm just worried. It's hard for me to see you like this, you're so different but you are still you. I love you and I just want you to be well and healthy. I know you hurt but I can help, I've been helping since I was a baby. When is the next full moon?"

Lupin sighed and ran his thumb gently across his daughter's face, tracing the long scar she had that ran from the bridge of her nose, diagonally across her eye lid and onto the apple of her left cheek. Then he moved on to trace the already healing cut on her lip, it's edges already turning purple.

"In one week, and no I do not want you there to see me like that."

"Daddy I don't have a choice, you need me and, and I will need you." Lupin's eyes opened wide in recognition of what his daughter had just confessed.

"Renea Calliope Lupin do you mean to tell me that you have already..._mated_?" Renea rolled her eyes.

"Daddy don't say it like that, he is, was a wonderful man and you approved. He even asked your permission first."

"Who is he? I want to know who the man is that has awakened the curse that has damned my beautiful cub to a life of pain and misery!"

Renea was about to speak when she realised who she was talking to.

"Moony go away and let me speak to Remus. I need an understanding father at the minute not an overprotective one."

"You will not speak to me this way cub now tell me what man dared to lay his hands on my own flesh and blood."

Renea sighed deeply, too tired to reason with her fathers wolf so she did something that she had never done before, she used her powers as a full blood werewolf and therefore rightful alpha to order Moony away.

Lupin wanted to be angry but one look at the raw pain and fear in his daughter's eyes told him everything he needed to know. She loved her mate and it was killing her to be separated from him, whoever he was.

"Oh my beautiful cub, I respect your decisions and I love you, I just wanted you to have as much of a pain free life as you could have. Being born female gave you the chance to avoid shifting for a long time but now you have mated I can't protect you from the pain. But I will help you and maybe one day you will trust me enough to tell me about your mate." As they walked Renea felt the tears well up in her eyes and before she entered her common room she let a few fall.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's just that today I lost so many people that I love, including you and then I arrive here and I have some of them back. I have you back. You and, him, are the two people that I love most and now that you are here in front of me alive, part of me is hoping that he exists in this world but I'm not stupid, whilst you are my dad in every world and our bond in unbreakable, mine and his is not. Daddy I love him but he might not love me here. So I can't tell you who he is because I think you might know him and if you told me that he belonged to someone else, I don't think I can handle that. So please, just let me have you and I'll be happy."

Renea angrily wiped at the tears that blurred her vision, she was the strongest werewolf in the whole goddamn world and here she was crying like a silly teenage girl. But that was reality, for all her strength and power, Renea Calliope Lupin was just a teenage girl who had lost her entire world. So maybe a few tears weren't silly afterall, her father didn't seem to think so as he kissed her head and whispered words of love and comfort but all Renea could think about was how in both worlds her father still smelled of grass, parchment and something uniquely him. Despite her tears she smiled.

"I love you daddy"

With that the young werewolf entered her new home, and as the portrait door closed she prayed that things turned out better in this world, for everyone she loved.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like it. Next chapter will be classes and we will see some bonding between the girls and .N. and L aswell as some jealousy from Ron and of course some grief from Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stabbed at his eggs in frustration, his emerald gaze never leaving the great hall doors. All around him was a constant buzz of noise but he chose not to focus on any of it. Across from him his brunette best friend watched with growing concern until she could stand it no longer.

"For heavens sake Harry stop it!"

Harry's head snapped around so fast that he winced in pain as the muscle pulled. He opened his mouth to tell her to leave him be but sensing her worry he bit his tongue and released his iron grip on the fork.

"What's wrong Harry?" Before he could reply the sound of the great hall doors opening echoed through the room, silencing everyone. It wasn't until the three figures stepped through the door that he felt able to breathe again. None of the girls looked in his direction as they approached their house tables and Harry could not stop the panic from rising within his chest.

Was last night a dream? Did he do something wrong? Had they forgotten him?

His inner ramblings were cut off when Dumbledore began speaking.

"As you are aware we have three new students to the school. Due to their late arrival a private sorting was conducted. So let me be the first to welcome Miss Shana Siria Black to the house of Slytherin. Miss Renea Calliope Lupin to the house of Hufflepuff and finally, Miss Rhea Ann Evans to the House of Ravenclaw. I should not have to remind you that all students new and old are to be treated with the same level of respect that you wish to be treated with. On a final note, it should be made clear that Miss Lupin is of course the daughter of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she will not receive special treatment, likewise, Miss Black must not be treated with any less respect than you expect for yourselves simply because of who her father is. We forge our own pathways through life, we do not simply follow those laid out before us by our own lineage."

Harry was about to get up and approach the Ravenclaw table when he heard his sister's voice in his head.

_Do not react. Nobody can know who we really are yet. Nobody can know who I am yet. Meet us at midnight by the forest edge. Bring the others._

Harry blinked and flicked his gaze across the room. Renea was sat next to an older boy that he recognised as Cedric Diggory, the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, they appeared to be getting on well. Shana for reasons he could not figure out had decided to place herself between Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and was currently chatting away to a Slytherin girl he believed was Daphne Greengrass. Finally his gaze landed on his sister. She was sat at the end of the table and looked to be in a deep discussion with Luna but as soon as his eyes fell upon her she lifted her own gaze to his and flashed him a quick smile before turning her attention back to the young blonde.

Harry thought back to her message. _Meet us at midnight by the forest edge. Bring the others. _He assumed she meant Hermione, Neville and Luna but why did she want to meet them at midnight and by the forest edge? All Harry knew for certain was that he would be there and that he could not wait for midnight.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he sunk down onto the bench. His first two classes of the day had seemed to drag on for an eternity. He shuddered at the memory of his first class, Divination, with the crazy Professor Trelawny. He didn't know whether it was her bizarre attire, her jam jar glasses or the fact that she had barely started her lesson before she predicted his death but something about her unnerved him to his core.<p>

A somewhat timid cough startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up to find Neville standing on the opposite side of the table fiddling nervously with the strap of his satchel.

"You alright Neville?"

"Yes thank you Harry, I was just wondering if I could possibly sit with you, I mean I know Ron's your best friend but I just... Never mind I'll leave you alone."

"Neville don't be daft, sit down"

Harry smiled encouragingly at him and Neville slowly began to relax, though he couldn't hide the slight shake of his hand as he began to put food on his plate.

"Actually Neville I'm glad you're here"

"Neville nearly choked in surprise.

"You are?"

"Yes. How would you feel about coming with me tonight to meet up with the girls?"

"I don't know Harry, wouldn't you rather have Ron go with you?" Neville visibly cringed as he mentioned the redhead. Harry sensed that he felt unsettled and even fearful of his supposed best friend.

"Ron's being a prat don't let him get to you and the girls have requested that you be there." Before Neville could reply a flustered Hermione flopped down into the seat on Harry's left. She began hastily placing food on her plate and smiled gratefully at Harry who passed her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hi Neville" the brunette said with a huge smile that made the young man's ears turn slightly pink. He wasn't used to people being happy to see him.

"Hi Hermione"

"So boys what are we discussing? and please tell me it isn't that disaster of a class this morning" Harry chuckled and Neville smiled, clearly Hermione wasn't a fan of Divination.

"No we promise. I was actually asking Neville if he would be alright coming to meet the girls with us tonight. And I was wondering how we could get the message to Luna"

_I've already talked to Luna. Don't let Neville refuse, he is a part of this group, a part of this family._

Harry choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice. He still hadn't got used to the intrusion of his sister in his mind.

_Sorry bro._

Looking around he spotted his sister sitting once again by Luna's side, the two seemed to be engaged in a very deep and serious conversation, as if sensing him she looked up quickly and winked.

A loud laugh caught his attention and he turned his head towards the doors and he felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Shana was walking into the great hall with Malfoy, but not only was she walking in with him, she had an arm linked with his and the two were laughing together. Malfoy caught his stare and did something that shocked Harry even more, he nodded at him. Shana smiled quickly at them before guiding Malfoy to the Slytherin table.

What the hell was going on?

"You guys saw that right?"

Hermione and Neville nodded slowly as though they didn't trust what their eyes had shown them.

"What are you doing in my seat Longbottom?"

Neville visibly tensed at the venomous tone coming from the redheads mouth.

"Ron he's not doing any harm find another seat" Harry said, his anger rising as quickly as Neville's fear.

"I'll just go"

"No you will not, Ronald stop being a bully and sit down or leave. Neville is more than welcome here"

"Hermione..."

"Longbottom why are you still here? These aren't your friends, I suggest you move"

"And I suggest you watch your mouth Weasley" Ron froze, his eyes wide as Renea slowly stepped between him and Neville. Harry watched in fascination as the werewolf grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him onto the bench before stepping behind him. Slowly she leaned down so her lips were by his ear and her nails dug into his shoulders. She spoke in a whisper so quiet that only Ron could hear.

"If I hear one more insult to or about my dear friend Neville come from your big mouth, I will rip your voice box from your throat. Am I understood?" Ron nodded rapidly, his blue eyes filled with fear. "Good. Now I'm going to walk away and I think that you should consider apologising for your rude behaviour. I'll be listening." She squeezed his shoulders tightly making him wince before standing up straight and turning to the rest of the group with a smile planted firmly on her face.

"I hear you guys have Care of Magical Creatures next, you're in for a real treat. Oh and just a little tip, to open the textbooks you need to stroke the spine. See you guys later" She looked pointedly at Harry, Hermione and Neville, whose face flushed a deep pink when she ruffled his hair gently.

Ron fidgeted before turning to Neville.

"I'm sorry I was a prat" Neville just nodded and went back to eating his food. Harry looked up and saw Renea high five his sister as she passed the Ravenclaw table. Whatever she had said had terrified his best friend, he didn't need to be an empath to feel the waves of fear rolling of the redhead. For someone so tiny, she sure was terrifying.

* * *

><p>Hagrids lesson had gone well until Malfoy had let his arrogance once again override his intelligence. Buckbeak, Hagrids beloved Hippogriff had injured the young Slytherin and Harry feared for the creatures life. He had been thinking of ways to save the creature when his sister had pulled him into an alcove as he headed for the common room.<p>

"Don't get involved, Renea has it under control"

"How? Malfoy was pretty sure that his father could have Buckbeak killed"

"And maybe he could, but Renea has a very, persuasive, personality. She'll change his mind"

"Like she made Ron stop bullying Neville" Rhea smiled gently. This was the first time the two had been alone since last night and she was unsure of what to do. Harry too seemed to be struggling as he nervously fidgeted with his bag. His impatience won out though.

"Why have you all ignored me? Did I do something wrong?" Rhea was startled for a moment, she wasn't used to her brother being so insecure, the Harry she knew was strong, powerful and confident.

"Of course not why would you think such a thing?" Harry just shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"Harry I can't explain everything here, I don't trust the security of these walls" _Tonight, I swear we will tell you everything, just be patient for a little while longer._

"That's still creepy" the siblings smiled at eachother.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm, and I still want to know about this whole basilisk affair"

* * *

><p>Malfoy muttered to himself as he made his way to his common room. Madam Pomfrey had fixed his arm quickly and sent him on his way. He knew deep down that it was his own arrogance that got him hurt in the first place but his pride would never let him admit it. He didn't really want to have the creature killed as it had been his own fault for disrespecting it but if he didn't follow through on his threats then he would look weak, a trait that was most un-becoming of a Malfoy. Suddenly he stopped, he had a strong feeling that he was being followed. Whipping around quickly he saw a shadow streak across the corridor.<p>

"Whose there? I demand you show yourself!" The feeling of being watched made him turn back around, the cold fingers of fear danced up his spine. Once again a shadow darted across the corridor.

"I'm warning you, come out now!" A growl from behind him made him spin around so quickly that he nearly lost his balance. He began to quickly walk backwards when he bumped into something. With a cry of fear he jerked around and came face to face with the new Hufflepuff girl.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

The Malfoy heir looked stunned for a moment before he threw up his mask.

"Of course I'm alright now get out of my way" As he moved to the left Renea followed, blocking his path.

"Out of my way!"

"Why the hurry? Has something about this corridor spooked you?" Fear once again began to creep over him.

"No, I fear nothing"

"There is plenty to fear in this corridor Draco" the way she spoke, in a low, slow whisper, her head tilted slightly to the side made him freeze.

"What do you want?" Renea moved slowly, her amber eyes never leaving his grey ones. She grasped his bandaged arm in her hand and slowly began to unravel his bandages. The faint scratches hardly warranted the heavy covering but he had insisted anyway. Slowly Renea ran her fingers along the already healing wounds.

"Actions have consequences" Malfoy tensed. He knew that she was referring to his threats against the creature.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threats are easy things to throw around. I prefer promises. For example, I promise to protect my friends and I promise to rid the world of anything or anyone who hurts or upsets someone I care about." She let go of his arm and stepped passed him. As she walked away she spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"I happen to care a great deal for Hagrid, almost as much as he cares for his creatures" With that she disappeared leaving Malfoy alone. Her message was clear.

* * *

><p>Luna sighed heavily as the girls in front of her began throwing her glasses around.<p>

"Please return my belongings" the girls laughed loudly and taunted her. Luna felt the sting of tears in her eyes, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Oh look Loony Lovegood is going to cry, what a baby!" taunted the leader of the group, a tall blonde third year, Chelsea was her name if Luna recalled correctly.

"If you don't give her those glasses back you'll be the one crying like a baby"

"And who the hell are you?" Chelsea's short brunette friend grabbed her arm and whispered furiously into her ear.

"Chelsea be careful that's Sirius Black's daughter" Panic flashed across Chelsea's face and she seemed to forget that she was holding onto the bizarre glasses. Shana sneered as she stepped up to the girl.

"I thought I told you to give those back to Luna" Chelsea nodded and quickly handed them back to the young Ravenclaw. As soon as the glasses were out of her possession Chelsea made to run from the library with her brunette friend but Shana was quicker. Grabbing each girl by their shoulders she slammed them against the bookshelf.

"You are going to apologise to my friend and if I ever hear of you bullying her, taking her things or calling her names again I will rearrange those stuck up little faces of yours am I clear?" the girls nodded vigorously and both rushed to apologise. Shana let them go and the pair ran from the library. Shana took a deep breath and turned to Luna.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that but I will not tolerate bullies harassing my friends"

"Are we friends?"

Shana nudged the younger girl gently and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course we are, and as my friend would you mind telling my what these lovely glasses are for?" Luna smiled gently before launching into an explanation of Wrackspurts and was genuinely surprised when Shana not only seemed to be listening but was also interested in the creatures that everybody else believed to be imaginary. Luna could slowly feel herself beginning to relax around the Slytherin. Perhaps they were friends after all.

* * *

><p>Harry bounced his knee anxiously as he stared at the clock in the common room. 11:47. Thirteen minutes until they were supposed to meet the girls and still no sign of Neville or Hermione. 11:48. Harry jumped up from the couch and strode to the portrait hole, he was going to leave without them when the sound of footsteps on the stairs made him turn.<p>

"Finally! I thought you guys weren't going to show up"

"Sorry Harry" said Neville, a flush of embarrassment covering his cheeks. Hermione just smiled gently and Harry found his impatience and frustration melting away.

"Come on let's get going"

11:56 and the trio made it to the tree line where the girls and Luna were standing.

"You all made it, now follow us and be quiet"

"We can't go into the forest, it's forbidden!"

"Because you've never broken the rules before right?" Hermione flushed a deep red at Shana's remark but Harry's hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the forest. It seemed like they had been walking for hours but by Harry's watch they had only been going for forty-five minutes when they entered a giant clearing. Harry went to step into the empty space but his sister held him back. Renea stepped forward and drew her sie from her boot. Quickly she sliced open her hand and placed the bloody wound on top of the boulder in front of her.

"Oracle of Luna light, I call your power as is my right. Time will halt within this space Goddess Kali bless this place. For seven days the clock is still, as is my wish as is my will. As my blood is given free time will halt so mote it be"

The clearing shimmered as Renea's blood was absorbed into the rock. Quickly Rhea ushered everyone inside the clearing, as he passed the rock Harry felt like he had been submerged in ice water. Looking around he saw Neville Hermione and Luna gasping for breath but the three older girls seemed fine. Looking ahead he took a startled step back, there in the centre of the clearing stood a large house. Taking a quick look at his watch Harry noted that the hands had become frozen at exactly 1:00. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact however as everyone was being led inside.

Rhea led them into the kitchen where everyone took a seat around the large dining table. After giving them a minute to get comfortable the redhead spoke.

"Tonight will be the first night of your training. Renea has activated a very ancient and powerful time spell. Seven days will pass in this clearing but not a single minute will pass outside meaning that when you leave the clearing in a weeks time it will be like you never entered in the first place. This week is going to be tough. The days will be split into four sections. In the morning you will do three hours of basic fitness tasks; running, weights; swimming. After lunch you will do three hours of self defence training headed by Renea, followed by three hours of weapons training headed by Shana. After tea you will do three hours of spell work and magical training headed by myself. You will then have two hours of specialised training; occlumency, field healing, personal abilities, wandless and silent casting are some of the things you will be taught. You will retire to bed at 12:00 and be fetched at 6:00. Breakfast is at 7:00. Meal times will last one hour. This schedule is none negotiable. I know it seems daunting but if we do not push you hard at the beginning you will struggle." The young students nodded but remained silent. Rhea smiled gently.

"Alright, it's getting late so I suggest we all head to bed, tomorrow will be a hard enough day and we don't want you dead on your feet. Luna, Hermione you will share a room as will Harry and Neville. If you follow Renea she will take you up" Rhea stood and hugged all three, lingering a moment longer when she reached her brother. Shana too hugged the young teens and bid them goodnight as they left the kitchen. As soon as they were out of earshot she turned to Rhea.

"Are you sure they can handle it? They are a lot older than our guys were when they started training and only Harry knows about his powers"

"They don't have a choice, Dumbledore is plotting something and I won't have my family unable to defend themselves. Shana a war is coming and we can't lose them again."

* * *

><p>AN I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a ridiculously long time! I've been so busy with my new job that in all honesty I forgot about this story but now I'm really into it and I have spent the past week writing the next three chapters so I promise it will be updated regularly! Please forgive the lateness! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! The next chapter will be all training so lots of excitement coming up! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A loud horn tore through the air startling Harry and Neville from their slumber. The pair sat bolt upright gasping with hearts pounding wildly.

"Rise and shine boys. Breakfast in one hour get up get showered get dressed get ready. You'll find your gym stuff in the bags at the bottom of the bed. Do not go back to sleep, Neville I'm looking at you" With that Shana disappeared down the hall and after a moment they once again heard the horn blaring along with Hermione's surprised yelp.

"Is it just me or did she seem to enjoy waking us up like that?" Harry smiled at Neville and untangled himself from the sheets. Grabbing the gym bag from the end of his bed he headed towards the bathroom but paused to pull the covers from his roommate who looked in danger of nodding back off.

"If you don't want her to come back with that horn I suggest you get out of bed Nev"

"Guess you're right, sorry Harry" Harry just slung him arm around the larger boy's shoulders as they made their way to the designated boy's bathroom. Inside there were four toilets and four shower stalls all had clean white towels slung over the door.

Wasting no more time so as not to incite Shana's wrath the boys jumped into the showers, allowing the hot water to wake them up.

* * *

><p>Within fifteen minutes both boys were washed, dried and pulling on their gym wear; grey slacks and short sleeve grey tops along with white running shoes and a dark grey hoody.<p>

As they exited the bathroom Harry almost ran into Hermione who was fighting to stuff her long wet curls into a bobble. He could sense her mounting frustration as well as her nervousness so with steady gentle hands he took the hair band from her and finished the job.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem. Good morning Luna"

The younger girl smiled gently at him as she huddled towards Neville, her shoulder brushing against him as they made their way downstairs.

Breakfast was a simple spread of fruit, cereals, omelettes and smoothies. Whilst the food was being consumed the older girls ran through the days agenda in more detail, preparing their younger pupils for what was going to be the toughest day of their lives so far.

Just before 9:00 the group headed outside where everyone began stretching. To start they all walked the perimeter of the house twice which took roughly fifteen minutes, then the older girls took off into a gentle jog instructing the others to do the same. For a lap they kept up quite well, but on the second lap when they were told to run the struggle began. By 9:50 when they were told to walk once more around the house all four were sweating and panting having never done so much exercise before.

"Well done guys, I know it doesn't feel like it but you all did really well, even when it looked like you were all about to quit you pushed through. Next up is weights so let's go"

"I think they're trying to kill us" Neville muttered between gasps. Harry, who was equally as winded, just nodded; slapping the sweaty boy on his shoulder, then following the girls into a large workout room.

* * *

><p>For the next hour they all lifted weights, threw things across the room, picked things up and tossed them to each other and by the time they were lead out of a side door and into the pool changing rooms they were all ready to drown themselves in the pool.<p>

"Right boys and girls for the next hour you will be swimming lengths. Swimming is a fantastic exercise as it works on your whole body not just one area, it also improves your stamina which means you won't get winded so easily when fighting or running for extended periods of time. It's also a very useful survival skill." Harry couldn't help but be impressed by his sister. Here the four of them stood aching, shaking and generally exhausted from their first couple of hours yet his sister stood by the pool calmly and looking as refreshed as she did this morning at breakfast, infact other than the odd wince from Shana when her side pulled slightly during weights, all the girls seemed to be in incredible shape making Harry and the others feel embarrassed and determined.

Without further hesitation he slid into the pool shivering at the cool water. As he began to swim sloppy forward strokes towards the deep end of the pool he actually sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Dursley's who had sent him to after school swim classes during Primary school; even if it was so they wouldn't have to see him for an extra couple of hours a week. He was nowhere near an Olympic standard but at least he was faring better than Neville who was doing more sinking than swimming.

"Nev, calm down, I won't let you drown just trust me. Take a deep breath and swing your arms slowly one at a time over your head, that's right. Now kick your feet and tilt your head to the side to breath. Good Neville!" Renea praised the boy smiling brightly with him when he completed a lap and surged into another. Harry smiled too as he felt a wave of pride surge from his friend, for once the young Gryffindor felt good about himself, felt confident in himself.

When the hour was up Neville strutted to the changing room head held high with pride at himself, although he had only managed to do about half the laps that Hermione and Harry did he was still incredibly impressed with himself and Harry made sure to congratulate him, as did Luna who planted a shy kiss to his cheek, both turning pink at the gesture.

After the group was dried and changed into some more gym clothes they were guided into another large room like the weights one but this one was filled with soft blue mats of the floor and weapon racks across every wall.

There was also a balcony that ran the perimeter of the room, created an upper level where Harry could make out more weapons and; were those mannequins?

_Training dummies. _Rhea's voice inside of his head caught him off guard and he jumped slightly.

A wave of fear brushed over him and he snapped his head to his right. Hermione was fidgeting nervously, her eyes darting over the weapons racks. She was afraid. It took a minute to figure out why, Hermione was never really one for physical conflict more of a lover than a fighter he believed the expression was. She had even described herself as 'books and cleverness' so it was the idea of using one of these weapons, or having one used against her that set her on edge. Going with his instincts he reached out and grasped her hand sending waves of calm and reassurances into her.

Hermione smiled gently at him as he eased her discomfort. There was something about the silver glint of the numerous swords and knives dotted around the room that set her on edge, a nagging sensation clawed at her mind desperate to be heard but she couldn't grasp the information; she just knew that those blades terrified her.

* * *

><p>Weapons training went as well as can be expected for a first lesson. For the first half an hour Renea went through the different weapons, naming them and discussing techniques, showing them how to hold and use each one.<p>

Then they were split up and handed wooden practice weapons to use and instructed to get used to moving with them. Once the group appeared comfortable Renea called up Neville and Luna and told them to select a weapon from the wall. After a moment's hesitation Luna selected a Falcata; a 20 inch long blade that curved inward. The hilt too curved but in such a manner that it appeared to wrap around her slim fingers, the gold detail decorating her hand like an expensive piece of jewellery instead of one of the most deadly blades in creation. The length and weight of the blade matched her practice weapon perfectly and she looked both comfortable and dangerous wielding it.

Neville however strayed away from the swords and daggers, dropping his wooden long short sword to the floor. Shana stepped towards him in order to guide him back to the swords but Renea stopped her, her eyes following Neville's every move. The pair watched as he stopped in front of a 40 inch double bladed barbarian axe; the very weapon that their Neville wielded. This Neville should have no knowledge of how to hold it yet he pulled it from it's rack with ease, holding it, twirling it as though he had done so all his life.

"This is mine" he proclaimed, his voice steady and confident.

"Do you know how to use it?" inquired Rhea who was watching in fascination.

Neville did not respond, instead he twirled the weapon in his hands, the blades singing through the air and removed the heads from two of the practice dummies.

Neville blinked rapidly as though coming out of a daze.

"How did I know to do that?"

Rhea smiled gently at him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's your power, you are a Knight. It means that you have the ability to know how to use any weapon just by touching it. Also that axe is yours, you used it in our timeline, it called to you. From now on no one else may touch it. You have your blade. In time you will all find your weapon. For now you two will fight. Let's see what you can do with that axe shall we?"

* * *

><p>Neville and Luna fought well for longer than Harry thought they would. Neville's ability, unmastered or not gave him an edge over his smaller opponent but Luna did well to hold her own, blocking and dodging out of the way of Neville's mammoth axe. Finally as Neville swung the axe down towards the girls head, she dropped to her knees, her small blade and frame no match for her opponent and the fight was over. Both were sweating and breathing heavily, their arms trembling under the weight of their blades. Renea stepped between them calling an end to the match and declaring that it was time for some hand to hand combat.<p>

By the time they made it to the dinner table all four were ravenous. Hand to hand combat with Shana was intense but surprisingly enjoyable for all of them. It was interesting to see how they all differed in style. Neville preferred to use brute force whilst Luna was fast and efficient at evading. Hermione fought low to the ground and close to the body whilst Harry preferred to maintain a distance and wait for an opening in his opponents stance.

"Well done guys that was truly impressive. Hermione you especially, you fight like a wolf!" Hermione was startled by the comment and stared wide eyed at Renea, the werewolf's gaze full of pride and astonishment.

"Right well eat up the day is still young and we have a lot more to do. Thankfully though you get to sit for the next few hours" said Rhea. The table lapsed into silence as the seven settled down to eat.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R guys xxx<p> 


End file.
